


First Time for Everything

by agatahikaru



Category: Medabots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatahikaru/pseuds/agatahikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes the greatest moments happen just for the first or second time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

It wasn’t like he was bad at flirting or dating. 

Sure he had moments where he tried to flirt with his boyfriend, Joe. Yet those would end in Joe just laughing at him for it. 

He tried his best to make it seem like he was being serious. Except in the end, Joe would be the one making Hikaru scream from Joe's terrible pick up lines. 

Hikaru was already at his job at the 24 Hop Mart during the weekend, to check the inventory for his manager. He usually wasn't the early bird here, but his manager had insisted he’d work the morning shift to check everything. 

Hikaru didn't really want to argue for a better time, but since he needed the extra money, there was really no way of escaping it. 

Hikaru checked the clipboard he had in his hands as he glanced over at the items laid out in front of him. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and as he was about to flip the page, he heard a familiar voice beside from him. When he turned his head towards the voice, he saw Joe standing in front of him, with a grin fixated on his face. 

'Hi there, beautiful’ 

Hikaru dropped his clipboard on the floor as a blush creep up on his face. He looked around anxiously; then he turned to Joe as he was about to scream at him.

‘Y-You idiot! What if someone was here!...’ 

‘Why? Did you want to be called more embarrassing things in public?’ 

Joe chuckled to himself, but Hikaru didn’t seem amused by this. He already knew Joe was enough trouble, but as his boyfriend he was just a sweet man, well besides Joe being ultimately stubborn when it came to getting what he wanted. 

‘So...? why did you come here..?’

Joe froze for a second, then his expression changed as he cleared his throat slightly. He didnt say anything, but he walked closer to Hikaru. He stopped for a moment, then a blush crept up on his cheeks while trying to avert his glance away from Hikaru. 

What was he doing? Hikaru thought, but as he stood there waiting; he felt Joe get closer towards him.

Hikaru blushed for a second and started to get flustered ‘W-Wh...Whats wrong?’ 

Hikaru wasnt sure what to do; his heartbeat was racing, and sweat dripped down his forehead as Joe kept pressing on closer. Hikaru closed his eyes for a mere second, he just wanted it to be over. But then, he felt something warm touch his lips. 

When he opened his eyes to see what was happening, his eyes widen with surprise. His lips were pressed so awkwardly against Joe’s mouth, but everything was just a blurr as he tried to focus on what was even occurring. When Joe leaned away from Hikaru, he started to feel his whole face burn up. 

Hikaru blinked a few times, then he pursed his lips together, and spoke softly in front of Joe.

‘Did....Did you kiss me?’ 

Joe nodded slowly ‘Yeah...? is that weird...?’

‘No, just... why did you kiss me so funny?’

‘Does that matter?! It was only a kiss!’ Joe was getting terribly flustered. It was like watching a kid get upset over losing something, and it was just adorable to see.

Hikaru started to chuckle.

‘Well, if you want, i can always kiss you more….you know, for practice’ HIkaru smirked deviously, as Joe was already about to scream.

‘Thats not the-!’ But without even finishing his sentence, Hikaru grabbed Joe by his face and pressed his lips against Joe’s mouth. When Hikaru’s lips left Joe’s mouth, he started to laugh to himself as he glanced at Joe with a stupid grin on his face.

‘Goddamn it… im gonna wipe grin off your face’

‘Sure, if you can kiss me better’ Hikaru chuckled, but Joe just glared at him with his face turning pink.

‘Shut up’


End file.
